


Day 17 -- Summer Kisses

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>autumn has its charms, too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17 -- Summer Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/84256.html

Sirius watched the leaves float by the tower window, curled up in a window niche with a scarf the color of leaves around his neck. Summer was almost two months gone, but Sirius was still caught up in memories.

It had been the first summer away from the hellhole he'd called home for 16 years, the first summer he'd had Marauders to spend time with, a boyfriend to kiss and a place he felt he belonged. Sirius had come to hate summer, but this one had been far better than bearable.

A shadow fell over Sirius and he looked up. Remus was smiling down at him, and eyebrow cocked. "Cold?" he asked, tugging on a corner of Sirius' school scarf. "Budge over."

Sirius squeezed over enough that Remus could slide into the niche behind him. "Just remembering," he said, leaning back into Remus' embrace and playing with his gloved hands. "I miss the summer, you know."

Remus smiled silently and kissed him like they had over the summer and Sirius decided that autumn had its charms, too.


End file.
